Mama hate me but I love mama
by Yusuke-love
Summary: After a meeting is done being held, Northern Italy goes to the park to relax but notice a tall teenager spying on America from a distance. So he decide it fun to investigate the stranger, but hear a sad story from him.


**Mama hates me, but I love mama**

**Summary: **Northern Italy notice a tall teenager spying on America from a distance at the park and decide to investigate.

**Warning: **child being abandon , mention of Mpreg and Yaoi (maybe some foul language)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia or any character related to Hetalia. I don't own any events that belong to Fruits Basket.

**Yusuke-love: **Hey there, it's me! Ha ha well I got something here that I decided to write after reading a Fruits basket manga which I believe got me inspired. You know where Momiji tell Tohru why he watches his Mama and his little sister from a distance? Well I wanted to do something like that, but with Hetalia and my State-tan character, Alaska and Hawaii. I hope you guys like and enjoy! If you hate Yaoi or Mpreg, I suggest that you leave and found something else to read.

…**..**

Italy began to wonder off on his own after the meeting and didn't bother Germany today, he wanted to do something different today. So he decide he should go to the park and see if there any pasta being serve.

"Ve~ it very nice to see that the meeting went very well today without having Germany yelling at everyone. Maybe I should ask him if he wanted some pasta." Italy smile to himself and started to make his way to the park. As soon as he got there, America was playing with a little girl with tan-skin and black/brown hair which had beautiful flower on it. "Who is that cute little girl playing with America?"

When Italy got a little closer, he notice a teenage boy standing behind a tree spying on America and the little girl. Who is this boy and what were he purpose for spying on them? Is he a stalker or someone that America knew? So Italy went over to the tree where boy was hiding from behind.

"Um excuse me, but why are you spying on America?" Italy question as he poke the boy from behind, who seem a little startle at first. He blue eyes widen as he saw Italy and started to shake.

"Huh? Ah! I been spotted, no one was suppose to see me!" The young boy began to panic as Italy just stare at him confuse.

"Ve? I'm sorry to startled you, mister. But why are you staring at Mr. America from a distance? You hiding from him?" Italy asked, the boy look nervous and frown a bit. He didn't bother to look at Italy but started to fidget with his scarf.

"N-Nyet, I'm not spying on America or anything like that." The boy sigh, he look up at Italy with his deep blue eyes. " I was just watching him from a distance."

"Oh, well if that case. Why don't you go up to him, instead of hiding? Even though I sometime do the same thing." Italy smile.

"Nyet, I can't do that. Papa would be upset if Mama see me and I will be hated even more. I don't want Mama to hate me anymore." He frown and looked back to see America still playing with the little girl. "I want Mama to love me like everyone else, da?"

"Uh, who is your mama?" Italy look confuse while he ask. The boy turn to look at him and gave him his full attention.

"My name is Viktor A. Braginski-Jones, I'm known as Alaska." Alaska said, "And my mama is America."

"Que?" Italy confusedly said, looking at the boy. " Your mama is America?"

"Da, my mama is America and my papa is Russia." Alaska smile at the reaction from Italy. "Your reaction is very funny, Mr. Italy. Better than Mr. England, da?"

"Ve? Why was I not inform about this?" Italy whine, "Does Germany know about this?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure. But I thought every nation knows about America having a lot of different children from different country, no?" Alaska tilted his head a bit and look at Italy.

"No." Italy frown, no one didn't bother to tell him. He just assume that America started to adopt when he found his states. But there was one time when America didn't show up for any of meeting for nearly a year after he and Russia broke, starting the little 'Cold War' event. "Alaska, can you still tell me why are you watching your mama from a distance?"

"Well, mama doesn't remember me." Alaska smile at Italy.

"Ve~ why that Alaska? You're a state, aren't you?" Italy frown, he was confuse. How could America not remember his own state.

"Da that is true, but Mama only knows me as a state so he doesn't express his feeling towards me as his child. He wish I was never existed as his son. After my birth, mama didn't want no one to know about me. He just wanted everyone assume he adoptive me like others." Alaska frown, "I was only a child when I heard mama crying and begging England to erase his memories. I had a nightmare that night."

*Flashback*

"_Mama, Mama I had another nightmare." Alaska said wiping the tears from his and peak through America's room. "Mama?"_

"_America, do you know what your saying? Why would I want to erase your memories from something you gave birth to? You bloody fool, he your son!" England shouted at him, "Don't you realize if I do erase your memories, you won't remember anything about Alaska being your son." _

"_Then do it, England. To know that I carried a monster inside me and gave birth to child I will never love nor hold. I want nothing to do with him, he cause me nothing but pain each time I look at him. He remind me of that bustard commie, Russia." America glare at England then had a sadistic smile on his face. "He sold half his land to me and I bought it from him. Now I'm grateful to have a land that bigger than all my states put together. But it was trick! He use me, England. I fell for the perfect trap, once he had me in his clutches. He buried his seed deep within me and grow a parasite in me for nine months. I hate him for being my child. A bustard child." _

"_mama…" Alaska whisper, shock and surprise to hear those words coming from his beloved mother. Tears started to form in his eyes, this wasn't happening. How could his mother hate him so much? He love his mother very much and would do anything to keep him happy._

"_Alright, America. I will do it for you, but you will only remember him as a state and only as a state like all the others. Not sure if you'll still hate him since he is half-Russian." England frown and began to look for the potion. "Are you sure you won't regret?"_

"_The only regret I had, England. Was that I carried a monster and gave birth to that thing I called son." America smile like he lost his mind._

"_Very well, drink this." England handed him the bottle and watch as America drank it. Alaska began to cry as he watch his mama collapse to the ground with a soft thud. England walked over to America and pick him up, "You fool."_

_Alaska quietly went back to his room and slowly got on his bed, he pulled the pillow close to him. Now his mama is finally happy, he is no longer mad or anger with him. But deep down, he still hates him._

"_m-mama…" Alaska cried, "I'm sorry."_

*End of the Sad Flashback*

"After that day, Mr. England told me that was the only way for mama to get better. So now, I can't always be seen with mama all the time, I'm afraid that he'll remember and ignore me as well as hating me. I want mama to get better and don't want England hard work to go way." Alaska smile, "Mama will get better without me being his son."

"Ve~ what a sad story, Alaska. Does America still hate you?" Italy had tears in his eyes, never though Alaska would had to go through so much trouble. Alaska nodded, he smile at Italy.

"Da, mama still remember me as a state but not as a son. I did had few problems with the other states when growing up, but that alright. I didn't care about their opinion about me, all I want is my mama to love me." Alaska smile and turn around to see America still playing with the little girl. "See how little Hawaii is having a fun time with mama? I want to share the same feeling like she does, da? I'm jealous of Hawaii since she didn't had no problems."

"The reason why I watch my mama from a distance everyday like this, because I get to see mama beautiful smile. I hope that someday mama will love me as his son again, not a state." Alaska wanted to cry but all his tear were drain that night, so all he could do was smile. Italy wanted to say something but was stop. "Hmm, here comes Mama and little Hawaii."

"Mommy, that was fun. Can we do that again?" Little Hawaii smile as she hug America and giggle.

"As long as you want, sweetie. But say daddy, please." America smile at his little girl who nodded with giggle.

"I will, daddy." Hawaii smile but something caught her hazel/emeralds eyes, "Hey look daddy, it's Alaska."

"Hm? Where Alaska?" America said looking around as he pick up Hawaii, only to see her pointing in his direction. "Well what do you know, it is Alaska."

"Hello America and Little Hawaii, how are you?" Alaska smile at the two.

"Nothing, Alaska. Alfy and I were playing around at the park, you should have seen us." Hawaii blush and smile at him.

"That is very nice, da?" Alaska said and look at America with a small smile.

"Yeah, it was an event." America smiled and ruffled Alaska head, "You should change your hair style, Alaska. You kind of look like Russia from a distance, especially that scarf Arizona gave to you."

"I'm sorry, I'll get it change. I love his gift that I cannot take it off, very soft." Alaska smile, "And please don't say that, America. I hate being called that."

"Hah, sorry about that. I know how much I hate him, but I'm happy to have you here. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't have had you as a state. You probably still be living with him with the USSR, must be pretty rough for you when you born, right?" America looked at Hawaii. Alaska only smile at the reply, if only he knew the truth.

"Da, it was pretty rough. But when that bustard sold me, I could never forgive him. Though I am very honor to be part of the states." Alaska warmly smile at America.

"Yeah, well you better head home. It getting late and I got to take little missy here back to the motel." America laugh and wave his goodbye to him. "See ya later, Alaska."

"Da, I understand. Goodbye…" Alaska kept waving and frown once America was further away, "mama.."

"Ve~ it is true, he doesn't remember." Italy cried and ran up to him, "Don't be sad, Alaska. Usually when I feel sad, I eat pasta. It very warm and yummy that it make you feel so happy. Would you like some pasta, Alaska?"

"Sorry, Italy. But no, maybe next time, da?" Alaska smile while Italy whimper, he really love Italy expression. It kind of remind him of someone else back home, maybe it was Canada. "I had a nice chat with you today, Mr. Italy. We should meet up again, da?"

"Si, I'll bring pasta next time and show you my friend, Germany and my big brothers!" Italy smile and cheer on.

"Da, I love too and I'll let you meet my senpai." Alaska smile and turn the other way around.

"Ve~ wait, Alaska!" Italy said, "Why do you wear a scarf when it summer?"

"It was a gift from my big brother, well I call him my senpai now. He gave it to me as child when I had to head back home. It was very cold and lonely, so he thought it be nice to give me something warm and won't be bother by the cold." Alaska blush as he rubbed his face into the soft fabric, "After he gave me the scarf, I never did took it off."

"Ve~ I want to meet this Arizona, he sound pretty nice." Italy smile at the young state.

"Da, he is. But I should probably be going now. Goodbye Italy, my new friend." Alaska smile and walked away from him.

"Ve~ Bye, Alaska! Go have some pastaaaaa!" Italy began shouting, Alaska kept walking and wave a hand. As soon as he got to the nearest stop sign, he waited for a car to pick him. Alaska look as he watch and waited, fifteen minute has pass. His phone began to rang, he looked at the called ID and answer it.

"Здравствуйте, Аляска. Вы видели вашу маму?_**"**_

"Hello Russia, and I'm doing very well. Yes, I got the chance to see my mama up close without him remembering who I really am. No thanks to you, papa. My mama still hates me from deep within." Alaska smile, "I won't forgive you for hurting mama."

"О Аляске, я еще не знаю, почему вы потрудились назвать, что капиталистическое шлюха, мать вашу._**" **_Russia said_, __**"**_Почему бы вам не вернуться к родине, да?"

"Nyet, Papa. I'm no longer yours, I belong to Mama." Alaska giggle, "Once I get mama to love me, I'm going to hurt you so bad for causing him pain."

"Мы увидим, Аляска. Как только мир стал одним с Россией, я должен буду вашей матушке моей стороне, и вы вместе с ним." Russia hung up, leaving Alaska in a piss off mood. Once Alaska put away his phone, his ride came just in time. As the black car pull up next time, Alaska got in. '_I will never join you, papa. Neither will mama_.'

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Alaska. Had some few problem on the way over, it seem like Idaho and Oregon are at it again. Poor Washington, always end up in the middle of it." The driver said, "So, how was the park?"

"It was good, Arizona. I met a new friend and at the same time, I saw my mama again with Hawaii." Alaska frown and smile.

"Well, it wasn't like last time right?" Arizona nervously smile, "Alaska?"

"Nyet, my brother. This time it's different, he didn't really go berserk or crazy that lead him go hospitalize. Not very good for his help, da?" Alaska smile at Arizona, didn't had no creepy aura slipping out whenever he been asked that. But for some reason, he couldn't get mad at Arizona…must be the warmth he had. "I'm really happy he remember me as state, but with a strange story on how I came to be."

"Well, not all story could be that bad." Arizona smile, "Where to Alaska?"

"It don't matter, I'm glad to have see him again happy. Watching mama from a distance is very sad, but I'm happy to see him smile." Alaska giggle, "Senpai, I'm hungry. Italy made me hungry for saying pasta."

"Alright, Alaska." Arizona chuckle and drove Alaska to a nearest dinning café and feed him. As big brother, Arizona was happy to see Alaska complete his goal every day just to see America smiling. "You are very strange, Alaska but I like it." 'Don't little brother, someday, Alaska; you will no longer hide from a distance and join the group as a family, not a state.'

"Indeed, Arizona. I know Mama hates me, but I still love Mama no matter what." Alaska look up to sky as the vehicle moves, he close his eyes and wish deeply within his thoughts. Hold the soft fabric in his hands and smile. "Ya lyublyu tebya, mama"

**~End~**

**Yusuke-love: **waaah! I know I feel awful for writing that TT^TT but forgive me, I was watching fruit basket and reading a story about Alaska being a love child of Russia and America. Then I thought for moment before this brilliant idea pop into my head! Hehehe, I wrote this story very late and I was very sleepy….I think I may got some did some errors. GAH! But please tell me and I'll do my best to fix it as possible! Hope you guys enjoy very much! Till next time! 3 still working on my other stories….Also I use Google translator for the Russian. Sorry about that!

**America: **How could you make me hate Alaska! (hug Alaska)

**Russia: **(looks at me with a smile) kolkolkolkolkol

**Yusuke-love: **heheh, well I'll see ya later! BYE! (runs away)


End file.
